Never Forget You
by Marie Whi Mitshue
Summary: YAOI. 5x13x5. After the war, Wufei visits Treize's grave to say all the things he should have said when Treize was alive.


"Never Forget You" by Marie Whi Mitshue  
  
Author's Note: YAOI, Shounen ai.  
  
5x13x5. 5x13x5. 5x13x5! 5x13x5!! WUFEI & TREIZE!!! 'FEI & TREI!!! THE DRAGON & THE GENERAL!!! 5x13x5! 5x13x5!! 5x13x5!!!  
  
Um, angst? Song by Mariah Carey. I don't own it, & I don't own any part of Gundam Wing.  
  
The minute I heard this song – I was listening to a Mariah tape the Red- Haired Devil gave me, 'cause I was in the mood to write songfics – it just screamed WUFEI & TREIZE!!! Then Treize tromped up behind me and demanded to be (finally) in one of my fics. And who am I to deny the great general what he wants?  
  
Treize: (grumpily) "But, but it's a… I'm DEAD!! How can I be with my beautiful Dragon if I'm DEAD!!!"  
  
Marie: "Treize, there are plenty of flashbacks, okay?"  
  
Treize: "I'm still dead!"  
  
Marie: (rolling her eyes in exasperation, and suddenly Treize is pulled backwards by strong hands. Wufei grins at him, then tosses the general to the floor and jumps him. Pieces of an OZ uniform and a Chinese tang outfit go flying wily-nily) "THERE!! You're with your beautiful Dragon. Happy, now?! Thanks, Fei."  
  
Wufei: (head pops up from… whatever he was doing **sweatdrop** and he grins at Marie) "Not a problem, Marie, and quite a pleasure!" (Treize's hands yank him back down, and Marie is standing there, staring, a goofy grin plastered across her face. Suddenly, a pair of fuzzy blue bunny ears hit her in the head, and she sputters and spins to find the culprit)  
  
Quatre: (dressed in unsnapped, fuzzy blue pants, complete with round bunny tail, chest naked, with a blue satin bow around his neck and his blond hair ruffled) "Stop WATCHING and DROOLING over Treize-sama and Wufei, write this damned fic, and FINISH mine and Trowa's! Do you know how long it's been unfinished?" (a touch of the Zero system madness comes into his cornflower-blue eyes) "I'm sick of being dressed like a BUNNY RABBIT!!!"  
  
Marie: "EEEEP!!!" (kneels at Quatre's feet, who, by the way, makes one HOT bunny) "I'm sorry, I'll finish right after I'm done here. Promise."  
  
Quatre: (glares at her, but it fades into good-natured resignation. The Cute Q can't stay mad for very long – unless he's on the Zero system. Then everyone should duck and cover) "Uh-huh. Sure."  
  
Oh, I'm SOOOOOOO weird.  
  
ANYway, this fic is after episode 49, and Wufei goes to visit Trieze's grave to tell him all the things he should have told him while he was alive. (Gomen to my anime buddy, The Red-Haired Devil – 'Fei is her honeybunn and she hates him being with ANYBODY, be it Sally, or Duo or Trieze and/or Zechs.)  
  
Warning: Spoilers for some of the episodes, especially episode 49.  
  
//Thoughts//  
  
*Emphasis* (the more **, the greater the emphasis)  
  
*/*Flashbacks*/*  
  
Song lyrics  
  
Is this clear? When I post fics on FF.Net, I lose all my italics & bold, etc., so I gotta do this. I hope it's not confusing.  
  
GOMEN NASAI FOR THE BIG-ASS AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day was clear and bright, nary a cloud in the robin's egg-blue sky. A warm breeze fluttered around Chang Wufei and Duo Maxwell, whipping the formers neat, jet-black ponytail against his neck, and twisting the latter's long, long chestnut braid over and over in the air.  
  
Duo rested a slim hand on the Chinese man's shoulder. His violet eyes understanding and sympathetic as he said, "I can go in with you, 'Fei, if you want."  
  
Wufei shook his head. He patted Duo's hand and looked at his friend.  
  
"Thank you, Duo, but… I'd rather go alone, if you don't mind."  
  
Duo shook his head, braid flicking through the air to tap Wufei's arm lightly.  
  
"No prob, 'Fei." Duo smiled sadly at him, and looked past the other man, towards where Heero Yuy leaned negligently against their car, the wind lifting the Japanese man's messy, brown bangs. "I understand how you feel. I know how I would feel if it had been Heero…" Duo hugged his friend swiftly. "I'll be with Heero by the car. Take as long as you need."  
  
Wufei hugged the American back. "Arigato, Duo." He said softly. As Duo turned and walked down the manicured hill towards the car park, Wufei turned to face the cemetery.  
  
"Treize…" He whispered. Memories overwhelmed him.  
  
I won't see your smile  
  
And I won't hear you  
  
Laugh anymore  
  
*/* "My name's Wufei!"  
  
"I'm Treize Kushrenada."  
  
"The duel goes to me…"  
  
"No, my beautiful Dragon…We may be on different sides, but we'll never be enemies."  
  
"Kill me. You better kill me right now, or I'm gonna keep coming after you until I kill you..."  
  
"Are you a coward, Treize?"  
  
"What are we then?"  
  
"Lovers."  
  
"Goodbye, Wufei, my eternal… friend…"  
  
"This can't be true! No way! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!!"  
  
"My Little Dragon… my Proud Dragon…"  
  
"Treize… oh, Treize…oh, oh… yes…Treize, please…"  
  
"How many people have died for you, huh?"  
  
"Do you really want to know? As of yesterday, 99,822 people."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"Kiss me, Treize… please…"  
  
"Fight me!"  
  
"Wufei… I love you…"  
  
"…love is weak!"  
  
"Then I am weak, for I'll always love you."  
  
"You LOSER!! I can't stand the sight of you!"  
  
"Then come and get me now."  
  
"But Treize, we're enemies…"  
  
"Dragon, you are my other half…"  
  
"Fight me!"  
  
"Wufei, I love you."  
  
"…I can't stand the sight of you!"  
  
"… you fight for blood! You sicken me!"  
  
"That was…beautiful, Wufei…"  
  
"NO! Treize, how could you?!"  
  
"My Treize…"  
  
"My Wufei…"  
  
"I DIDN'T THINK I'D WIN!!!"*/*  
  
Wufei walked towards the Sakura tree at the far end of the cemetery, pink- white with blossoms. He knelt next to the tombstone beneath it, and brushed a lean, long-fingered hand over the cold marble to clear it of dust and dirt. His fingers trembled as they slid over the name engraved on it : General Treize Kushrenada.  
  
Every night  
  
I won't see you  
  
Walk through that door  
  
"Treize…" He whispered to the grave of his lover and his enemy. "It's not fair!" He gasped. "Where is the justice in this ending? You should be here! With me, at my side! You shouldn't be gone. We didn't have enough time!"  
  
'Cause time wasn't on  
  
Your side  
  
"Why didn't I tell you… you told me… every time we were together. Whenever we could sneak away from the war and just be in each other's arms, you told me. 'Wufei, I love you.' *Why* didn't I tell you?!" Wufei bent his head, keeping one hand pressed against Treize's gravestone, as if it was a link to the man he loved. "Did you know, Treize? Did you ever guess that I felt the same way, but I just couldn't say it? I wish I had told you."  
  
It isn't right  
  
I can't say I love you  
  
It's too late to  
  
Tell you  
  
But I really need  
  
You to know  
  
Wufei closed his eyes, seeing once more, in his mind, the perfect love in Treize's eyes for him; the sweet curve of Treize's mouth as he leant down and kissed him; the feel of Treize's dark golden hair beneath his fingers, silky and fine; the taste of Treize's mouth, like a fine wine, making him delirious with desire…  
  
"I'll never forget you, Treize. I loved you. I still love you." Wufei whispered as the first tear fell, a glittering, transparent drop of anguish that slipped down his face to fall on the grass covering his lover's grave. "Never…"  
  
No, I'll never forget you  
  
I'll never let you out of my heart  
  
You'll always be here with me  
  
I'll hold onto the memories baby  
  
*/*Wufei confronted Treize, a snarl on his handsome angular face. "Fight me!" He demanded as the taller man just stood there, weaponless and motionless. This was the second time the Shen Long pilot had confronted the OZ colonel, and he was determined to win this time. He wanted Treize DEAD.  
  
Treize smiled at him, that lush mouth curving enticingly. Wufei blinked, dazed and confused by the warmth that smile was causing in his belly.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you, Wufei."  
  
Wufei straightened in indignation. "Are you a coward, Treize?" He sneered tauntingly.  
  
Treize shook his head, ice blue eyes amused. "No, Dragon. But I don't fight those I care about."  
  
"N..nani?!" Wufei sputtered, and Treize stepped forward swiftly. Before the Chinese pilot could move, Treize's hands were clasping his shoulders, and then the Aryan man's mouth was on his. Wufei went limp as Trieze kissed him, thoroughly and passionately, heady sensation exploding through his veins. He whimpered in protest when Treize lifted his head, breaking the kiss, and his cheeks reddened as he realized that wanton sound had come from him.  
  
He stared up into Treize's eyes, panting, hard and aching, and stammered, "But, Treize, we're enemies…"  
  
"No, my beautiful Dragon," Treize breathed as he drew Wufei closer, "We may be on different sides, but we'll never be enemies."  
  
"What are we then?" He asked timidly, sword falling unnoticed to the floor as he hesitantly lifted his hands to clasp Treize's shoulders.  
  
"Lovers." Treize breathed as he claimed Wufei's mouth once more.*/*  
  
"I miss you so much." Wufei murmured. "Do you miss me? Can you see me where you are? Do you know how badly I wish you had killed me, instead of the other way around? Why did you do that, Trieze? I needed you here!"  
  
1.1 Baby can you hear me  
  
Wherever you  
  
May be tonight  
  
Are you near me  
  
I need you to be by  
  
My side  
  
"I never got to tell you I loved you." Wufei sobbed, tears coursing openly down his cheeks now. "I never got to say goodbye. Our last words in this world together were in battle, against each other. Do you believe that was how I truly felt? Oh, God, I hope you knew I loved you!"  
  
"Cause I never said  
  
Goodbye  
  
*/*Treize propped himself up on one elbow, tracing idle circles with his other hand on the warm, sweat-dampened skin of Wufei's muscled stomach. The Chinese pilot opened one almond-shaped, jet-black eye, and pushed a damp strand of loose, shoulder-length matching hair from his face.  
  
"Treize, I am in no way ready to go again. You wore me out." He glared half-heartedly at his lover with one eye, then closed it and snuggled up against the other man's bigger body.  
  
"I don't want that." Treize protested, and Wufei opened one eye again, raising an eyebrow, and Treize chuckled. "Okay, I don't want that this instant. Maybe in five minutes…" Wufei snorted and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Sex maniac.", but Trieze ignored it. "I just wanted to say…" Treize took a deep breath. "Wufei… I love you…"  
  
Both of Wufei's eyes snapped open, and he jumped up abruptly, as if someone had jabbed him in the naked ass with a cattle prod. "What?!" He gasped. "You can't! Sex is… one thing, but…love is weak!"  
  
Treize smiled at his Dragon, standing trembling and naked by their bed. "Then I am weak, for I'll always love you."  
  
Wufei stared down at him, then whispered in a small voice, "Treize…"  
  
The OZ general pulled him into his arms. "It's alright, my Little Dragon. Shhh, just let me hold you."  
  
"Treize… I …please…" Wufei lifted his head, almost begging Trieze to kiss him.  
  
Treize lowered his head and preceded to show Wufei how much he loved him.  
  
2 "Treize… oh, Treize…oh, oh… yes…Treize, please…"  
  
"Dragon, you are my other half…"*/*  
  
"My Treize… I should have just told you. Damn my weakness!" Wufei drew his legs up and pressed his tear-streaked face against his knees.  
  
It isn't right  
  
I should have said  
  
I love you  
  
Why didn't I just  
  
Tell you  
  
God knows I need  
  
You to know  
  
*/*Wufei spun to face Treize, face angry. "How can you let all those people die for you?" He snarled at his lover.  
  
Treize sat behind his desk, and steepled his fingers under his chin. "Wufei, people die for you gundam pilots all the time. How many people did you kill?"  
  
Wufei's face went white, and Treize mentally cursed and kicked himself as he belatedly remembered that Wufei's colony had self-detonated for him rather than let themselves be used against him. The OZ general jumped to his feet, one hand outstretched towards Wufei. The Chinese pilot didn't see it; he had turned away from Treize, and his back was stiff and rigid. "Wufei –"  
  
"So, that's what you think truly, is it?" Wufei snarled. He turned to face Treize, and his fist lashed out, catching Treize squarely in the face. Trieze tumbled over his desk and hit the wall, slowly sliding down it. He put a hand to his mouth, blood staining his pure white glove.  
  
Wufei stared at Treize, pain and almost hatred on his face, chest heaving with harsh breaths, and his hands balled into fists.  
  
"You only fight to please yourself." Wufei spat at him. "You don't fight for peace, you fight for blood! You sicken me!" Wufei ran out of Treize's bedroom, and Treize jumped up, yelling. "Wufei, matte! MATTE!!" He heard a motorcycle start and spun to the window to see Wufei roaring off. "My beautiful Dragon… I love you…"*/*  
  
No, I'll never forget you  
  
I'll never let you out of my heart  
  
You'll always be here with me  
  
I'll hold onto the memories baby  
  
Wufei wiped at the tears on his cheeks. "And after that doozy of an argument, we didn't see each other until the last battle. I thought you lied, that you didn't really love me, and you did nothing to change my mind during that duel. God, Trieze…"  
  
*/*"What's wrong, Wufei?" Duo's voice yelled over the com.  
  
"I'll leave it to you." Wufei replied, Altron already turned and heading towards the battle around Tallgeese II.  
  
"Hey, hang on, Wufei!" Duo's voice yelled.  
  
Trowa's interrupted. "Just let him go. He's keeping an old… promise."  
  
Wufei smiled bitterly to himself. Trowa had been nearby when Wufei had fought and lost his first duel to Treize, but the Heavyarms pilot – indeed, all of the others – had no idea that he and Trieze had become lovers.  
  
"Listen, Treize", he snarled over the open com as he savagely fought mobile dolls, "When I'm finished here, I'm going to put your integrity to the test!" //Tell me not to//, Wufei thought, // tell me again that you love me!//  
  
Treize and Wufei faced off, mobile suit to mobile suit. Treize was finishing off a speech.  
  
"…and God no longer lends a helping hand."  
  
"Enough with the fancy speeches! Too many people have died because of you and the battles you've fought! If you're going to fight anyone, then fight me and nobody else!" //Tell me to stop, Treize! Tell me you really do love me, that you aren't fighting just for the battles and the bloodshed! Tell me you want me in your arms again!//  
  
"You're absolutely right!" Treize responded and Wufei's heart shattered.  
  
"Are you prepared for the worst, Treize?" He asked, grief, fury and his hopeless love burning in his gut.  
  
Treize's calm voice was a mockery to his pain. "Of course I am. But this time I won't go easy on you."  
  
Now humiliation was added to the jumbled emotion eating through his belly. "Enough talk." Wufei snarled, and began an attack run.  
  
In his cockpit, Treize smiled, a bittersweet, sorrowful smile. //Wufei, I love you.//  
  
They battled, mobile suits twisting and dodging, beamsabers striking at each other, fast and furious. But Wufei was having a hard time really striking out against the man he loved, despite the pain and anger and humiliation swamping him.  
  
"What's wrong? How come you don't use your Dragon's Claw?" Treize asked almost mockingly over the com.  
  
"Because I want to fight you fair and square, Treize, that's how come!" Wufei growled.  
  
"That's not like you. Why the hesitation?" //Do you still care for me, my Proud Dragon? This is the way it has to be. There can be no peace with Miliardo and myself alive. I'm sorry, my Wufei…//  
  
"Look who's talking!" Wufei snarled back at him, "Why didn't you finish me back there?" //Say you love me!!//  
  
//Because I love you.// "Well, I couldn't kill one of the few people who understood me, that's all."  
  
//That's all?! You never did love me, did you, Trieze! Oh, you bastard!!// "You LOSER!! I can't stand the sight of you!!" He almost sobbed. //Trieze, God, I love you!!//  
  
//Wufei, I'm so, so sorry. I love you with all my heart.// "Then come and get me now."  
  
Wufei snarled and attacked. A twisting, diving, vicious dogfight began. They faced off against each other, pausing.  
  
"You're only capable of looking down on people like this. You're only fighting to satisfy your ego! How many people have died for you, huh?" //That's all true, isn't it? I never really had your heart.//  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Treize's voice was tinged with sadness.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"As of yesterday, 99,822 people."  
  
"What?!" Wufei gasped.  
  
Trieze's saddened voice spoke again, this time addressing Lady Une, not Wufei. "Lady, how many have died today?"  
  
From Treize's command post, Une spoke. "So far we have confirmation of the deaths of 82 White Fang soldiers and 185 of out own soldiers."  
  
In his cockpit, Treize lowered his head to his hand, closing his eyes against the pain. "I see. Give me their names later on today."  
  
"Yes, sir, I will."  
  
Wufei couldn't keep silent anymore. "Damn you!" //All those people died for you, and you can count my broken heart among them! Treize…// Treize's next words started to crack Wufei's impressions of him as a heartless monster, sending soldiers uncaringly to their deaths.  
  
"I remember everyone who sacrificed their lives in battle. How could I forget them? Noventa, Septem, Ventei, Darlian, Walker, Otto, Bunt. Their names are etched into my heart." //With yours, my Wufei. With yours.//  
  
"How can you be such a…" Wufei's voice trembled with confusion, anger, humiliation …love.  
  
"I can only grieve over the lives lost by those who fought." He lifted his head, eyes opening. //I'm sorry, my Dragon. It has to be this way. Forgive yourself, and know that, someday, we'll be together. Somewhere else, some other place, some other time…// "But, at least, try to understand this. Not one of those people died in vain." With a cry, he attacked Altron. Wufei, distracted by Treize's sorrowful speech, reacted instinctively, and his thermal energy spear impaled Tallgeese II, sinking into the gundanium like a hot knife through butter. Wufei froze and stared at the tableau before him, of Treize's gundam mortally damaged and impaled on his weapon. Then Treize's shaking and weak voice came over the com.  
  
"That was… beautiful, Wufei…"  
  
"NO! Treize, how could you?" He yanked his spear from Tallgeese and the OZ general's mobile suit slowly drifted, unpowered.  
  
"Goodbye, Wufei, my eternal…friend. I'm honored to fight with you gundam pilots."  
  
And Wufei knew, with sudden clarity, that Treize had done this on purpose. But why?  
  
"This can't be true! No way! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!!" Wufei cried, shock and loss scrawled across his face.  
  
"Miliardo, I'll be waiting on the other side…" //To see you understand the error of your ways. Wufei, my love, I'll see you again. Someday, we'll be togeth –//  
  
Tallgeese II exploded silently in the depths of space, adding more debris to the battlefield between the stars.  
  
Wufei stared at the slowly widening circle of debris, shock and devastation on his face. The he slammed his fist against the control panel, hunching over. "Damn it!" He bowed his head, eyes closed tightly, but still the tears streamed down his cheeks. "I DIDN'T THINK I'D WIN!!!"*/*  
  
Wufei pressed his hand to Treize's tombstone again. "Damn you, Treize." He whispered. "I was so lost after that. If it hadn't been for Une and that letter… I might have…"  
  
*/*Wufei sat in the dark, one hand wrapped loosely around a half-empty sake bottle. Empties were scattered around the room. A thin, sharp blade lay on a square of Dragon-embroidered black silk on the table before him.  
  
The door opened, and Wufei turned with a snarl, the light coming in from the hall catching briefly on the tears on his face to make them gleam silver. "Kisama, Quatre, I TOLD you to leave me alon –" his voice died when he realized that it was a slender, tall, curvy, FEMININE figure in the doorway, not a short, slim, blond Arabian. "Who –"  
  
Lady Une stepped forward and flipped on the lights. Wufei flinched, raising a hand to cover his eyes. "What the HELL do you think you are doing, onna?!" He growled.  
  
Une's solemn eyes looked him over, catching every detail : the wrinkled, sake-stained shirt and shorts he wore, the tangled hair hanging limp and loose about his face, the dark scruff on his chin and cheeks, the dark circled beneath his lost, haunted eyes.  
  
"Mr. Treize would not be pleased." She said firmly and Wufei shrank back at the mention of that name. "Not pleased at all. Now, Wufei, I have something for you, but you aren't getting it until you get off your drunken ass, get a shower and a shave, and drink a cup of Duo's coffee." She smiled slightly. "Duo's coffee'll definitely sober you up. If it doesn't kill you."  
  
"I wish it could." Wufei muttered.  
  
Une stepped forward and her hand cracked against Wufei's stubbled cheek. His head whipped around and he pressed a hand to his red and stinging skin. He slowly lifted his head, and his dark eyes narrowed dangerously on Une.  
  
Une glared back. "Mr. Treize wanted this to be given to you." She held up an envelope with Wufei's name written on it in an elegant hand. Treize's handwriting. Wufei's heart seized. "But you don't deserve it if this is the way you are going to act."  
  
"W..what.. what is it?" He asked timidly.  
  
"You'll find out when you get up, shower, shave and drink some coffee. Understand?"  
  
Wufei's eyes clung to the envelope and he nodded slowly and rose. "R..ryoukai."  
  
Wufei slowly entered the kitchen, freshly showered and wearing clean sweats, damp hair in a ponytail, cheeks clean shaven. He paused in the doorway, eyes widening.  
  
Duo and Heero were in the kitchen, Duo wrapped in Heero's arms, one hand buried in Heero's hair, one fisted in Heero's tank top. One of Heero's hands was wrapped possessively around Duo's braid, the other tightly clasped Duo's waist. Their foreheads were pressed together, and Duo's eyes were closed, a tear shining as it slid down the American's pale cheek.  
  
"I almost lost you." Duo whispered to Heero, and Wufei's heart twisted with envy and grief. So Duo and Heero were together. Why did they get to survive and be together, when Treize and Wufei didn't? Wufei swallowed hard as his mind supplied him with an image of himself in Treize's arms, saying Duo's words.  
  
"You'll never lose me." Heero told Duo, then kissed him softly. He broke the kiss, and lifted his head, looking straight at Wufei. "Come on in, Wufei."  
  
Duo started, and automatically pulled away from Heero, something he must have done a lot in the past to keep their relationship a secret.  
  
But Heero was having none of it. He drew the Deathscythe pilot back into his arms and kissed his hair. "I'm not ashamed of our relationship, and I'm not hiding it anymore."  
  
Duo smiled luminously, and Wufei's shattered heart ached as he sat down and gazed at the joy on his friends' faces. Why, oh why, couldn't he and Treize have been happy and together like that? What horrible sin had Wufei committed in some dark past life to deserve this?  
  
Une stuck her head in, saw Wufei, all clean and shiny, and entered.  
  
"Maxwell, pour him a cup of your coffee, no sugar, no milk." She ordered.  
  
Duo's eyes widened from the haven of Heero's embrace. "Are you sure, Colonel?"  
  
"That stuff could be used as paint thinner – and has. What do you think I used to get Deathscythe's paintjob off the parts I stole from Duo's gundam, way back when we first came to earth?!" Heero told her.  
  
Duo wiggled out of Heero's grasp and punched him solidly on the arm. Heero didn't react, and Duo scowled. "I still owe you for that."  
  
When Duo's back was turned to the get Wufei's coffee, Heero grimaced and flexed his aching arm, making a pained face that vanished into blankness as Duo turned back around with Wufei's mug.  
  
"I'll try to think of something to make it up to you." Heero promised.  
  
Duo set the mug down in front of Wufei and grinned impishly at his lover. "Oh, I can probably think of something." He dragged Heero out of the kitchen, waving at Wufei and Une. "Ja, minna!"  
  
Une sat next to Wufei, who wrapped both his hands around the mug and tried to absorb some of the drink's hotness into his frozen soul. He didn't look at Une.  
  
"You still look like shit, Wufei." Une said.  
  
Wufei remained silent. What Une thought of him didn't matter. Only one person's good opinion mattered to him, and that person was DEAD.  
  
Une sighed. "I loved him, too, Wufei."  
  
The Chinese man's hands tightened on the mug, but still he said nothing.  
  
"And I hated you for killing him."  
  
An anguished noised escaped past Wufei's clenched teeth before he could stop it, and Une's hand stroked his arm gently.  
  
"But I forgave you. I found a letter Mr. Treize had wrote to me. It told me… well, you should read his letter to you." Une placed the envelope on the table beside his clenched hands.  
  
"Why?" Wufei asked hoarsely, voice choked. "It'll just be more lies. 'I love you', 'we'll never be enemies', 'I don't fight people I care about'. Everything he ever told me was a lie!"  
  
Une's hand forced his chin up, forced him to meet her sad, sympathetic, whiskey-colored eyes. "Everything he told you was NOT a lie." She told him firmly but gently. "You're a fool if you can't see that, Wufei. He believed in the path he had to take for peace, he believed in you, and your love, and he believed that you'd be with each other again, someday." She patted his cheek like a mother. "Read what Treize wished you to know, Wufei." And she turned and left.  
  
Wufei sat there, staring at Treize's handwriting, elegant, pale blue script, dark against the stark whiteness of the paper, his coffee grown stone-cold.  
  
Duo came bounding into the kitchen, hair loose and flying all around him, dressed only in black silk boxers and Heero's usual green tank top. He grinned at Wufei, not the least embarrassed as he pulled a can of whipped cream from the fridge.  
  
"Still down here, 'Fei?" Then Duo's eyes lit on the envelope.  
  
Duo was way smarter that most people gave him credit for. Despite knowing he was a gundam pilot, trained terrorist and assassin, people fell for his cultivated appearance of air-headed-ness, underestimating him. His violet eyes narrowed on Wufei. "Une-chan was here," Duo had always called Une by the familiar honorific when he had been her prisoner; it had irked her intensely. "And you've been acting like you wanna join your ancestors ever since…" Duo smiled sadly. "Ever since you killed Treize-sama." Duo touched his hand. 'You and Treize were… together, weren't you, 'Fei?"  
  
Wufei nodded jerkily.  
  
"And this is something he left for you, something telling you why he did what he did, and how he truly felt, but you are afraid to open it." Duo stated, and again Wufei nodded. Duo sighed and hugged Wufei tightly, his long, silky hair cascading all over them both. "You want advice from a loud-mouthed American? Read it. At least you'll know."  
  
"Thanks, Duo." Wufei said quietly.  
  
Duo smiled again, and kissed Wufei's cheek. "I know how I'd feel if it had been Heero. If you need a friend, you know where I am."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow and gestured at the can of whipped cream. "Won't you be…er, busy?"  
  
Duo smirked. "Yeah, but that's alright. If you need me, just come get me. Heero'll understand." And he bounded back out of the room. Then he stuck his head back in. "He may not be happy about it, but he'll understand." He grinned and left again.  
  
Wufei sighed tremulously and stroked his fingertips over his name wrote in Treize's beautiful handwriting.  
  
"Oh, Treize…"  
  
Before he could change his mind, he ripped the envelope open. Inside was folded sheet of paper, thin and with the barest impressions of pink Sakura blossoms all over the ivory paper. Something else fell out as he lifted the paper, a photo, which landed face down on the table before him, but he didn't pick it up, didn't right it.  
  
With shaking hands he unfolded the delicate paper, and Treize's handwriting leaped out at him.  
  
Wufei read; eyes wet, and hands trembling uncontrollably,  
  
'My Little Dragon… my Proud Dragon… my Dearest Wufei,'  
  
'My dearest, if you are reading this, than I am dead. In all likelihood, I died fighting against you. For this, for your grief and pain, I am truly sorry. After you left me, after that horrible argument, I was broken, so alone. What I said was not meant in the hurtful way in which it came out. I needed you, my beautiful Dragon, to make the battles and the bloodshed; the death and the destruction mean something. Without you by my side, I was just a tyrant grasping for power, or so it felt.  
  
I knew then that if Miliardo or I were to remain alive, there would never be peace on earth or in the Colonies. So I kept fighting. I fought to stop people like Miliardo and myself, I fought for peace, and I fought… for you. For my dearest, sweetest Wufei, my strong, wonderful Dragon.  
  
Don't hate yourself for having to fight and kill me, my Dragon. Forgive yourself, Wufei. Peace demanded this sacrifice of us. Don't blame yourself, don't think you have to exact some sort of penance for this.  
  
I want you to remember this, no matter what else you remember of me: I loved you. Wherever I am now, I STILL love you. Death cannot stop me from loving you, nor can it keep us apart. Someday, some how, we will be together, Wufei. WE *WILL* BE TOGETHER. Remember that. Remember me.  
  
Live, my sweet Dragon. Live for me. Live a long, full, happy life for me, and know I'll be waiting.  
  
Smile for me, my Dragon. I'll be watching and waiting for you.  
  
Yours until the universe dies and time ends,  
  
Treize  
  
The letter slipped from Wufei's suddenly nerveless hands, and drifted to land on the table. "Treize…" He whispered. Slowly, his quivering hand reached out and picked up the photo, turning it over. With a wild sob, he stared at the photo. It was of him and Treize, cuddled on the window seat in Treize's suite. Treize wore nothing but a pair of royal blue silk pajama pants, dark gold hair tousled. His arm was around Wufei's shoulder, a loving smile on his face. Wufei was curled against Treize's chest, wearing his dark green boxers and Treize's royal blue silk pajama top, left open and unbuttoned. His hair was loose around his face, a dark soft cloud, his arms twined around Treize's waist, and his cheek against the bigger man's shoulder. His eyes were closed, and sheer contentment and love radiated from them.  
  
"Treize…"*/*  
  
Somewhere I know you'll be  
  
With me  
  
Someday in another time  
  
"Someday, some how, we will be together…" Wufei, knelt at his lover's grave, and quoted from the letter. The letter and picture that was in his wallet, and which he would never be with out. "Someday, but not now…"  
  
But right now you're gone  
  
You just vanished away  
  
"I'll never forget you, Treize. I loved you, I still love you, and I'll love you forever. I'll remember what you wrote me. I'll remember your love and your sadness; I'll remember your promise that we'll be together someday. And I'll never let you out of my heart."  
  
But I'll never leave  
  
You behind  
  
Wufei heard laughter and lifted his teary eyes from the grave to look down the hill. Heero was chasing Duo around a tree beside the car park, Duo shrieking with laughter, and then Heero had Duo pinned up against the tree, and was kissing him senseless.  
  
Wufei smiled happily, free of the bitterness and envy that had gripped him when he had first found out about Duo and Heero, in the aftermath of Treize's death.  
  
"They are so happy, Treize. I know, someday, we'll be just as happy." He wiped his tears away. "So until then, I'll remember you, I'll keep you in my heart, like a warm light eternally burning, and I'll smile for you, knowing you are watching and waiting for me. Until the universe dies and time ends, Treize. Until then, my love will remain."  
  
Wufei brushed his fingertips over Treize's name once more, lovingly. He smiled slowly, a loving, secret smile meant for his love alone. "Sayonara, Treize, my love." And he turned and walked towards his friends. Duo saw him coming, and quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly. Heero glanced back at him, cobalt eyes concerned.  
  
Wufei smiled at them, and shook his head at them to show he was fine, and then ran to join them.  
  
3 //I'll see you, Treize. Until then, I will live. I will live!//  
  
No, I'll never forget you  
  
I'll never let you out of my heart  
  
You'll always be here with me  
  
I'll hold onto the memories baby  
  
OWARI  
  
HEHEHEHEHEHE! My first 5x13 fic!!!! YAYNESS!!!  
  
Red-Haired Devil: (sputter, growl, grrr, choke) "***NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!***"  
  
Marie: "Oh, take a pill! It's just a fic!"  
  
All the GW Peeps: (glaring) "**JUST** A FIC?!?!"  
  
Marie: "EEP!!" (runs from the gaggle of enraged anime characters chasing her with rubber mallets)  
  
Red: "MBWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!! JUSTICE IS SERVED!"  
  
Wufei: (stops chasing Marie long enough to growl at Red) "That's MY line, onna!"  
  
Red: (licks out her tongue at his back as he continues chasing Marie) "Nyahh!"  
  
Heero: (without turning or stopping his pursuit of Marie) "Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it."  
  
Red: (facefaults and stares at Heero) "HUH?!?!"  
  
Marie: "HelllPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT, ME SORRY!!!!!!!!"  
  
(CRASH! THWAP! THONK!) "…owwwwwww…. That was uncalled for…" *(SMACK! BANG! THUMP!) "…OWWW!!!"  
  
In case anyone didn't get it, I am @#$%&@# weird!!!! 


End file.
